ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Godisme
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ninja Gaiden Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ninja Gaiden Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kusanagi Hiei (Talk) 01:59, November 14, 2010 Thanks for the updates on some of the files.Kusanagi Hiei 01:54, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Admin I never cared about the Admin job anyway, so it's really no biggie. Though I don't think i can say the same for the others thoughKusanagi Hiei 02:16, November 28, 2010 (UTC) MasterM just stopped showing up. And things pretty much went down hill from there. What's more, when it comes to NES era ninja gaiden characters, Hellstinger's art, accurate as they are, wasn't permitted in his time, but i looked high and low, Hellstinger was the only one useful. I have a Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 guide that i squeazed info from. But we need some fresh material. Like maybe some details on Irene that we may have missed, or an image of the Demon from the very first Ninja Gaiden.Kusanagi Hiei 01:33, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I've searched the web and all i found that fit the bill are hellstinger's pictures. As much as i hate to say it, unless we can find some good material, the wiki page will stay in the red.Kusanagi Hiei 23:56, December 2, 2010 (UTC) So ya need me to play the original game online eh?Kusanagi Hiei 19:58, December 3, 2010 (UTC) One problem. The sign up won't cooperate with me so until i can finagle it to... scratch that. I think i figured it out. Anyway I'll do all i can. So keep your fingers crossed.Kusanagi Hiei 21:53, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Spoke to soon. I can't figure out how to get it to start so i can playKusanagi Hiei 22:16, December 4, 2010 (UTC) It looks like I have to use Youtube and my phone's camera in order to send some adequate photos. playing that game isn't cooperating with me.Kusanagi Hiei 02:57, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Gamov really is Genshin's brother. I did some research and paid close attention to one of Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2's dead ninja diaries. You'll find it in the clock tower just before you battle Zedonius; Devil of FlameKusanagi Hiei 22:44, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the advice for this wiki. I promise to do my best here. Yep, uh, I'll take note of that next time. Fire and Ice 17:04, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I'll try that. But some of the weapon pictures are rather obsolete so don't really expect results. And how should I pass them to you? Email? Fire and Ice 03:40, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I can get good shots of just the weapons. But does it have to be in that same template? Its a real pain in the ass to get LV1 Vigoorian Flail shots. I'm still trying but can't seem to get anywhere. Fire and Ice 04:16, January 13, 2011 (UTC) MUCH easier :D then again the lunar staff is quite another asshole. Must it be level 1? Fire and Ice 04:21, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I've already gotten pictures of all the weapons maxed out for Sigma 2. Don't know if you want to use those instead. Fire and Ice 04:22, January 13, 2011 (UTC Back and on it. Fire and Ice 13:04, January 13, 2011 (UTC) The secondary weapons are even harder. IMO you should ask someone who you know has the game to connect his/her xbox/xbox 360/ps3 to the computer and then abuse the print screen button and windows paint. I myself don't have the games or consoles so yeah. I think its a much better way of getting the screenshots. Fire and Ice 14:04, January 13, 2011 (UTC) hey hey i'm a new user on here and i wanna know could you help me get started also could you make the ryu page able to edit thanksSs4mott 20:59, January 17, 2011 (UTC)ss4mott Re: New Tool That's cool man. Anyway I bought Ninja Gaiden II for the XBox360 and managed to get some images of some items and some of the information on their details. I'll post some up so you can see 'emKusanagi Hiei 21:39, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know There is info on the Dead or Alive Wiki that you might find relevent and useful to add here. Images as well. Netherith 06:30, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! This wiki has won an award, thanks to you entering the contest on Community Central! It has won the Creative award, and the overall winner will be announced at 6:30AM EST (5:30 CST, 4:30 MST, 3:30 PST). Mr. Grill (TALK) 00:36, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Notice about page template changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about a change that just took place on this wiki. This wiki was using a feature called CreatePlates, which was old and buggy. It has been replaced with a newer feature called LayoutBuilder. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. Another thing you may choose to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which is an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through Special:Contact. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:21, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Sonia's True Identity I just found out today. Sonia IS actually Irene Lew!Kusanagi Hiei 00:20, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I happened to watch an extract of DOAD's chronicle mode. I happen to pay careful attention to the conversation between Ryu and "Sonia", and then he calls her Irene. That means that Hayashi has revealed her true name. look up Dead or Alive Dimensions- Chronicle Mode Extract.Kusanagi Hiei 00:39, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I just looked up the same thing on youtube after reading this, at the part where Sonia says "so let's go" and Ryu says "understood", it doesn't say it in the subtitles, although if you listen to the Japanese, Ryu does say Irene. I might have to get a 3DS, but don't know if that's a good thing for me, considering I bought a DS just to play NGDS and I only have 3 games for it. --FoxMikage 00:57, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Test Tesst--Godismebot 21:26, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Ninja Gaiden Wiki is in great shape -- good job getting the content in place! I have added the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:27, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks Wendy!-- Cool Hey i found out of this wiki at Community Central, it looks pretty cool. I might edit here, i always though thought this wiki was a girl wiki since i always miss read "Gaiden" for "Garden". Cool. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:20, August 23, 2011 (UTC) New Page Hi, I was wondering something. I kind of want to make a page for the villain in the next Ninja Gaiden game, Regent of the Mask. But I'm not sure if people would want me making a page yet, since the game hasn't been released yet. Is it okay if I make a page for him, or not? Pudding McMuffin 20:55, September 25, 2011 (UTC)Pudding McMuffin :I was wanting to hold off on that until the game was released but I think if we have the page made, we could attract some new editors. So go ahead and make the page. If you could please just reference your information.-- :Sorry if it seems like I've been obsessing over Regent of the Mask lately. XD :Pudding McMuffin 01:20, September 28, 2011 (UTC)Pudding McMuffin ::No problem, I wish I had more people obsessing over more articles. Always good to have people willing to do a little work for something they care about.-- Mizuki page Hello Godisme, sorry for not being around, been busy with work and stuff. Anyway, while i was gone, i've been keeping tabs on the new Ninja Gaiden that'll be coming out in the first 3 months of next year. I added a page on the character Mizuki. give me some more time to research and i'll have ishigami, info on Hayabusa's cursed right arm, and the Regent of the mask.Kusanagi Hiei 00:52, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi Godisme. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. For the background, if you've seen any large images (1024x768 or larger) that you'd like to be used, please link me to them. For the main page, if you have any detailed instructions for the redesign, please share them with me. Also, if you've seen a main page layout that you like at another wiki, link me to it, and I'll setup a similar layout here. Talk to you soon. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:34, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Joe. For a main page, I was thinking something like Assassins's Creed Wiki minus the long list of affiliated wikis. As for a background, I am afraid I cannot find any singular images that fit that size. If you would not mind making a combined image, I would really like something featuring the new look of Ryu Hayabusa such as this pic and the new enemy, The Regent of the Mask on the other side, I think that could look good. Tell me if you can do that. Thanks for the help.-- ::Sorry for making you think I meant one large image. Two separate images (one for each side) is perfect too. Many of the backgrounds I've made use that method. I used those two images you provided to make this preview. The full size is 1900 pixels wide, but my monitor is 1680 wide, hence the size of the screenshot. If you want to use it, just say the word, and I'll upload it here. ::For the main page, did you want to include the custom navigation slider? If so, please list all the topics you want to use for each "slide." I'm sure you'll want each game of the series, but if you want a slide for something else, let me know. If you've ever looked under the hood of that custom slider (designed by Tierrie at Dragon Age Wiki, by the way), you know that it's rather complex, but totally worth it. It's the sexiest navigational tool I've ever seen on a wiki. :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:13, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :::The background looks great. Thank you. Yeah, I definitely wanted that slider, one of the coolest things I have seen. I think slides for Games, News, Community, Ninja Gaiden III and one for Major Characters. Let me know what I can do to help.-- ::::Well I uploaded the background, but because of the issue of image cache not immediately updating when an image is overwritten, the old one is still displaying. The new one should start showing up within the next day or two hopefully (fingers crossed). I just looked at AC Wiki, and I see that they have altered the slider since I last visited. It also seems that they still have some kinks to work out of their new slider design. Anyway, the version of the slider I know how to setup - the original version, as seen at Dragon Age Wiki and The Elder Scrolls Wiki - is what I'll set up here. If you don't mind, please provide me with a bit more detailed info: ::::1. In what order would you like those slides to appear? ::::2. Which sections do you want to have on the new main page? (Featured article, poll, news, etc. Keep in mind that you can always add/remove sections later.) ::::Note that if you use the countdown timer and Twitter feed on the page, the countdown will not appear (as seen at The Elder Scrolls Wiki) due to a javascript conflict. This is a known problem that is supposed to be fixed at some point. Setting up that slider/main page layout is quite time consuming, and because my Wednesdays are always full of other work duties, it will likely be Thursday before I have time to dive into it. I did take the first step today though - creating the Portal namespace. :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:58, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I would like for the slides to appear in the order Games, Major Characters, Community, News and then Ninja Gaiden III For the sections on the page, I would like to keep featured article and news from what we have now. The rest including the timer and twitter feed and facebook widgets can be scrapped for now as I have not maintained those in a while. I would like to add from the Assassin's creed wiki a blog and forum feed, a statistics section and a little section for chat.-- New User thanks and on the game how do u beat the leader of the black spider Request I have a request, each new thing i give on NG3 look over the information and see if it is at least close to the official reports of TGS and KOEI TECMO's project. when you do email me what i should edit, and i'll do so as soon as i possibly can. Can you do that for me?Kusanagi Hiei 04:00, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :I can try but I am quite busy right now, with a new feature coming out for wikis soon I have my hands full moderating Central. That and my home wiki is considering a move so what time I have, I can try and get the correct info but it is not going to be much.-- Main page Well, I got all the needed CSS, javascript and templates setup, and everything is working... except the images on the slider. I haven't been able to figure out what the problem is, so I'm going to message the person who designed it (Tierrie at Dragon Age Wiki) and ask if he can take a look. The images are appearing fine here - Template:Portal/Main. But for some reason, they aren't appearing on the actual slider - Template:Portal/Component/Slider. Here's the sandbox version of the new main page, including all the components (sections) - Portal:Sandbox. When you get a chance, read for an explanation of how it all works and a list of the parts used to make it happen. I expect (hope) to get the slider working properly tomorrow. In the meantime, feel free to start filling in the content of each . JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:27, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, get it working when you can. Looks good though. Thank you.-- ::I still don't know what the problem was when using that placeholder image, but I just made custom images for each slide and used them, and it seems to be working now. Take a look - Portal:Sandbox. If you want me to make different images, let me know and provide specific details if you can. If you like the images as they are, all you need to do is fill in the content of each slide (portal component, linked in my previous message). Then once you've got those filled out, just copy/paste Portal:Sandbox to the actual main page. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:22, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :::All looks good Joe. Thank you so much for this. It is perfect. I will get to work on filling out the slides.-- ::::Glad I could help. Keep up the great work! :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:54, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Sanji Image Why did you remove the picture of Sanjis NGS2 art work from his page? its official art work, from the art book that came from the game-stop pre-order special edition. Wouldn't it make sense. Ixbran 02:38, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Start a discussion on the talk page and see what others have to say. Don't just unanimously change profile pictures.-- ::Ahh alright, sorry. i forget every wiki dose things a little differently. Ixbran 02:59, October 11, 2011 (UTC) 4 fiends image If you don't mind my asking, why did you remove it? It was a scan from the official hand book that came with the pre-order of the game at game stop. i noticed you guys were lacking it and thought uploading it would be beneficial to the wiki. why did you remove it? Ixbran 03:36, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :It had no place in an article as it was not in game art, nor could it be used as official art for the sake of clarification purposes as we have plenty of shots of the characters in question. You were also not using it for your userpage, therefore it had no purpose and was just taking up space.-- ::Screen shots are nothing compared to full Body artwork. I am sorry but that logic just doesn't make sense at all; its official art work drawn by the developers and character designers of the game, it has every right to be here. but you dont want it because of the way the image is? Its not like you can find that art work anywere else, trust me I've looked. But if you can some how manage to find better art work of them for the wiki, then be my guest. but until then wouldn't it be better to have this than nothing? Ixbran 03:50, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :::We have full body screenshots available. In game shots trump art. If you do not like that, you do not have to be here.-- Spotlight 2 Hi. The wiki is still in good shape and I have added it to the approved spotlight list. You might want to decide what to do with Hideo Yoshizawa in terms of categories... -- Wendy (talk) 04:23, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks Wendy-- Thanks for your welcome I am new here, but I will try to do my best Only one question, how do I change the name of an image that I uploaded ?! I really like your profile pic, Aizen is one of my favourite characters ever See ya around :) Deleted Article Excuse, I made an article regarding a weapon in NG3 called Temra Haru, and it got deleted, funny thing is the reason "This is the Ninja Gaiden Wiki. It is not the Dead or Alive wiki. While many characters and other things may overlap, what happened in Dead or Alive is not part of Ninja Gaiden. Therefore, any Dead or Alive content must be placed in the Appearances in Other Media section. Any DOA material found in the main article will be deleted, any images from Dead or Alive will be deleted. Characters from DOA will not be allowed a page on this wiki unless they were in the Ninja Gaiden games." Did you even read what I wrote, or Do you even follow NG3 and watch every video ?!, every single info I wrote was related to NG3, I think you should have discussed it with me before deleting it, this is so absurd considering I spent alot of time to get it right SaMeeR.Fisher 10:33, December 26, 2011 (UTC)'Sam :Your article contained multiple references to DOA including mention of Hayate (a DOA character) a trivia point about DOA dimensions and other things. Your attitude is not welcome here. I know what I am doing. If you want to help, there is a lot more to do other than complaining about your page which followed no policies. I suggest reading over Ninja Gaiden Wiki:Policy before doing anything else.-- Policy First of all watch this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EqgqjmfHVgs&feature=player_detailpage#t=532s Now you want me to post about a sword that Ryu gets without mentioning who it belongs to ?!, every single info I stated was either said by the developers or in the gameplay video which is just posted, and hey I didn't even talk about DOA Dimension, please don't make things up'ns ' and with all due respect, you don't know what you are doing, you removed the very first article about a new weapon in NG3, there is no article about the Bow that Ryu gets, there is a major lack of info regarding NG3 'SaMeeR.Fisher 19:23, December 26, 2011 (UTC)Sam :Hmm, could the lack of information about Ninja Gaiden III be because the game does not come out for another 3 and a half months? I took over this wiki 1 year ago and since then I have been revamping all the articles and the look of the site BY MYSELF. Not a single person ever stays to do more than just one edit or two. Excuse me if I don't have the time to get all the information about a game that will not be out for months for my THIRD priority wiki. Thats right, I work on several wikis each day, this being the third one I check every day. I carved out the policy here in order to present the best information possible. If you do not want to follow those polices, you don't need to be here. I have done everything here myself and I can keep doing everything by myself if you want to act like a little bitch about me deleting article which did not follow a single policy and had a name barely related to the content. If you want to make an article about how Hayate gave Ryu a sword, go to Dead or Alive wiki, they have no policies on Ninja Gaiden content.-- Link you want to set up a link to geisha world 22:55, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Geisha World has nothing to do with Ninja Gaiden-- New Images Hey God, I found some new images in the Ninja Gaiden 3 Offical Site, is it alright if I can upload those images here?— White Flash 04:55, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :I have them all, I will be uploading them tomorrow as I need to touch a few things up in Photosohop. There is a small logo in the corners that is very hard to see but nevertheless, I am removing it.-- Pages Hey God, FoxMikage created some useless pages. I've marked them all for deletion. — White Flash 19:11, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Also a few IP vandalized some pages. * * — White Flash 14:13, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :And what pages would those be that I apparently created. Unless I've been sleep typing I don't remember creating any pages. Looked in my contributions and I only see edits and picture uploads. --FoxMikage 14:29, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Good evening sir Excellent Wiki you have here. I would like to let you know I made an edit to the Momiji section as new screenshots from the official NG3 website has shown Momiji making an appearance in the game. Her role has not been revealed, currently. As a suggestion, an update on the Underworld page would be nice. Mentioning the portions of the Underworld in Dragon Sword, such as the Gate to Hell, The Abyssal Underworld (which seems different than The Underworld Abyss) and The Edge of Darkness. There were also a couple of portions in the Underworld in NG1, I believe. Other than that, keep up the great work. Here's to hoping NG3 will be just as fantastic as the last three games in the series were. Cheers, mate. Programming Error Hey man, I've been editing pages to what it's right, but just a second ago i found some pages has been vandalized, i checked the edit history, it's only my edits, everything is fine except the display is f**ked up. I think it's a programming error. Any ideas? User:Nathan900130 June 25 2012 11:03 (UTC) :Can you link the pages that are messed up? I can take a look and see what the problem is then.-- ::Nevermind, problem solved. I think it's simply a programming glitch, cuz when i edit it everything went back to normal. User:Nathan900130 June 25 2012 11:11 (UTC) Blocked? (Sorry to bother you on this Wiki in particular). Hello, I clearly don't know why, or HOW I got blocked. Clearly, I stopped arguing aboutUser:Morgan Silve being banned. Not only that, I was banned off the chat.... that makes no sense because the stupid argument didn't even take place in the chat. That right there is an abuse of position and in my eyes is of nepotism coming from your part. That's not the only bad part. The bad part is that it's an indefenite ban and clearly, I wasn't even trolling. If me defending a newbie editor is so called "trolling" there is some sort of messed up mentality in that nogin of yours and your community "rules", which I view as more of an autocracy, where the editors of the wiki have no say or "woo-hoo" in the matter. I'm not asking to be un banned, because clearly, I supposedly did something to "deserve this". I just do ask that you make the banning period shorter, because in the end of the day, what I "did" isn't deserving of a permenant ban. Oh, yeah. I didn't even vandalize ;) GenderlessAlien 21:25, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Battle It's Wednesday, are you ready? 16:46, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Battle It's Wednesday, are you ready? 16:47, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Send me a message when you're ready 17:01, June 19, 2013 (UTC) So... now? 01:57, June 20, 2013 (UTC)